


hih

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12902613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	hih

Hand in Hand（SJ）26

 

26

 

圣诞节是西方国家一年一度最重要的阖家团圆的节日。

 

但对于来自于东方国家的樱井翔和松本润来说，不过是蹭个过节的气氛趁着放假到处玩玩。再加上现在两个人的关系，他们都下意识的会错开回家的时间。比如松本润会趁着暑假的时候回去呆上一两周，就借口这边有工作重新回到巴塞罗那。而樱井翔总会比他晚上一段时间或早上一段时间，尽量能够不同时待在家里，以防被家人看出端倪。

 

虽然确定关系已经有些时日，但是两个人都没有自信，可以在这种时候面对来自家人的不理解。

 

因而圣诞节这种其他队友都回家和家人团聚的日子，这两个人总是悠悠闲闲的外出度假，一时兴起跑去看极光也是有的，也有可能就两个人窝在家里对着棵圣诞树打电动。

 

对于他们两个这种对待圣诞节万分漫不经心的态度，一直到十七八岁都还坚信有圣诞老人存在的莱奥非常的不满。

 

“今年圣诞节，你们两个，跟着我回罗萨里奥。”

 

诺坎普的10号在足球之外鲜少有这种强硬的态度，因而樱井翔还真的很认真的跟松本润合计了这件事情。说起来那么两个人过圣诞节的时候总是在下雪的城市，还真的没过过夏天的圣诞节呢。更何况阿根廷是个非常美的国家，他们两个又总有事没事的跑去莱奥家蹭饭，对于莱奥妈妈的手艺非常垂涎，能去当地吃那就更好了。

 

而且莱奥是少有的知道他们两个人关系的人，难得过节，也不想还要装作不认识或怎么样，去莱奥家是非常好的选择了，能完完全全的让两个人放松下来。

 

因而离圣诞假期还有一阵子的时候这件事情就已经定了下来，莱奥还在更衣室里撺掇其他人和他们一起去，但是圣诞节大家都要回家，问来问去也没有人和樱井翔他们一起来。

 

于是在临近假期前的某一天，几个关系不错的队友一起吃饭的时候，莱奥宣布了一个大事情——他的女朋友，在罗萨里奥青梅竹马，最近刚刚升级成女朋友的安东会来巴塞罗那玩儿几天，明天就会到了，然后在圣诞节和他一起回到阿根廷。

 

队友间此起彼伏的口哨声让年轻的阿根廷人红了脸，本来就不善言辞的他硬是被灌了好几杯酒，都有些大舌头了还在念叨着我女朋友特别可爱。

 

回家的时候樱井翔就把这件事情当做笑话讲给了松本润听，莱奥断断续续的宣布这件事情和后来脸颊爆红被队友调侃的样子实在可爱又好笑，在厨房给自己倒水的樱井翔现在想起来都还忍不住笑出声。

 

“你是没看到，莱奥的脸简直红的像虾子一样，我应该拍照给你让你去嘲笑他的。”

 

提起这件事情就觉得很好笑的樱井翔一边喝些水一边到客厅坐到了松本润身边，却发现盘腿坐在沙发上的松本润并没有因为自己活灵活现的模仿而被逗得笑起来，反而连游戏手柄都没有摁，眼看着电视机里的小人被KO。

 

“润？怎么了？”

 

回了神的松本润重新开始了新一局游戏。

 

“没有，突然想起了工作上的一件事儿。”

 

这个解释非常的合情合理，所以樱井翔也没有多想，只是笑着揉了揉松本润的脑袋。

 

“你呀，小小年纪就工作狂，大晚上的还要想工作的事情。”

 

“你做梦的时候还念叨足球的事儿呢，半斤八两。”

 

樱井翔睡觉的时候多半很安稳，运动员需要充足的休息来养精蓄锐，但是偶尔输掉了重要的比赛或是非常重要的比赛开始之前的日子，松本润就能听到他讲梦话。日语夹杂着西班牙语，念念叨叨的说着什么阵型什么战术。第一次听到的时候还吓了松本润一跳，自此之后就有事没事拿这件事情看樱井翔的玩笑。

 

把手里的水杯放在茶几上，樱井翔看着笑得前仰后合的松本润，凑过去把他整个人圈在怀里，手指故意的在他腰间的软肉上揉捏。

 

松本润特别怕痒，尤其是腰上，被这样揉搓着简直痒得受不了又躲不开，笑着扭着身体在樱井翔的怀里挣扎。

 

“哎呀哎呀我错了，痒……诶呀别挠了我游戏又输了……”

 

小奶音的撒娇声显然在这个时候没有起到任何作用，反而让樱井翔变本加厉的把他整个人压在身下，探进柔软的家居服里面揉搓他敏感的腰部。

 

这个动作就明显的变了味。

 

电视机里的游戏还传来声音，画面里的小人呆愣愣的站在那里没有动作，但是已经没有主人再去理会他了。松本润躺在沙发上，原本推拒着樱井翔的手换了姿势，搂在樱井翔的脖子上，因为被挠了痒而湿漉漉的眼睛在灯光下看起来万分的惹人心痒痒。

 

樱井翔的双手撑在他的脸颊两边，两个人的鼻尖几乎快要碰触在一起，交换着彼此越来越粗重的呼吸。

 

被压在身下的人稍微的抬起头来，轻吻在樱井翔的鼻尖上。

 

“明天可是有比赛哦。”

 

漂亮的眼睛里透露出有点狡诘的挑衅，本来就轮廓偏深的眉眼在这样的神态下显得更加的俏皮，让樱井翔下意识的呼吸一滞。

 

即便两个人已经变成睡在一张床上的情侣关系有一段不算短的时间了，松本润对于他来说，还是带着难以抵抗的诱惑力。尤其是在松本润成年之后，原本属于少年圆润的轮廓开始渐渐有棱角起来。以前的长相更偏近于可爱，而现在愈加精致的眉眼却渐渐透露出夹杂着纯真的魅惑。

 

而且这张脸像是天生属于聚光灯之下一样，随着第一次走秀之后关注他的人越来越多，以至于现在松本润出门也需要戴上帽子墨镜来防止别人的搭讪。

 

有时候樱井翔都会吃醋的想，要把这个家伙关在家里只给自己一个人看。

 

而每当这种时候，当自己抱着松本润把他压在身下的时候，当对方乖顺的揽着自己的脖颈的时候，樱井翔总能强烈地感觉到对方只属于自己一个人的踏实感。

 

反正这栋房子里只有两个人住，也不会有任何突如其来的来访者。

 

松本润能感觉到自己更加的陷入到柔软的沙发之中，细碎的吻落在自己的脸颊和脖子上。樱井翔的脸埋在自己的脖颈边，湿热的呼吸就全部撒在自己的耳根。这种完完全全把自己脆弱的侧颈暴露在对方面前的感觉很神奇，他有时候在陷入欲望之中半是清醒半是沉沦的时候都会觉得，樱井翔会一口咬在他的脖子上。这种像是把性命交托给对方，只被对方一个人拥有的感觉让他觉得着迷。

 

因为在人前不能拥抱亲吻，所以这种时候才会抱得更紧。

 

“润？”

 

“嗯。”松本润小声的应承。

 

“我觉得你今天的心情有点不对劲。”

 

松本润自己也察觉到他今天的情绪有些低落，明明窝在沙发上开始打游戏的时候心情还挺好的，也不像是因为游戏没有通关而感觉到烦躁。这么说起来，好像是樱井翔提起莱奥和他女朋友的事情的时候，开始觉得没来由的低落的。

 

不过眼前也不是想这件事情的时候。

 

已经被恋人挑拨起来的敏感身体叫嚣着被拥抱，于是松本润并没有回答樱井翔的问题，而是抬起一只腿勾住了樱井翔的大腿来回磨蹭，稍微的转过头伸出舌尖舔舐着樱井翔的喉咙。

 

 

“我新买了草莓味的。”

 

松本润伸手把放在茶几底下的一整盒新的安全套拿出来，勾唇露出俏皮的微笑来。樱井翔也没有什么余裕去吐槽说这种东西什么香味都到底有什么区别，单手凑到嘴边咬开了塑料封套之后随便的拿出来一个。

 

他本来坐在松本润的胯骨上，结果身底下的家伙，费力的抬起身体像是小狗一样凑过来闻了闻。

 

“还真的蛮有草莓香味的。”

 

“你这家伙……”

 

根本就没有自觉自己到底有多诱人嘛，什么草莓香气，你比这玩意儿要好闻多了。

 

樱井翔几乎是有些粗鲁的把松本润重新摁回到沙发上，这一次的吻就没有之前来得轻柔，牙齿在松本润的嘴唇上来回的磨蹭，灵活的双手毫不犹豫的扯掉了松本润身上的全部衣物。

 

客厅到底没有卧室暖和，接触到稍微有些低的温度之后，松本润感觉到自己暴露在空气当中的肌肤非常的敏感，尤其当樱井翔带着茧的手指抚摸过去的时候，整个人都有些轻微的颤栗。

 

于是更紧的拥抱着身上的人。

 

大概因为被撩拨的实在有些过分，樱井翔这一次的前戏非常的短暂，没有太过抚慰松本润的身体就长驱直入的开始了扩张。已经适应了这样情事的身体乖巧的随着樱井翔的动作放松着身体，然后双腿勾住樱井翔的腰，等待着恋人的进入。

 

不过即使这样，樱井翔依旧耐心十足的确保了充分的扩张之后，才把自己性器的铃口对准了松本润的后穴。

 

长驱直入。

 

被进入的感觉说不上是舒服，但是因为这是樱井翔给的感觉，心里的满足感却是别的事情无法比拟的。松本润紧紧的抱着樱井翔的后背承受着对方的抽插，因为怕在樱井翔的后背上留下痕迹而在更衣室里换衣服的时候会被其他队友看出端倪，松本润的指甲常年都剪得短短的。

 

但今天却像故意的一样，指尖狠狠的扣着樱井翔的后背。

 

与平常不太相同的举动当然不会被樱井翔错过，他稍微的放缓了自己的动作，安抚似的亲了亲松本润的侧脸。

 

“痛吗？”

 

“我在想草莓味的也还是没什么区别。”红着脸颊凑在樱井翔的耳边，带着气声的声音此刻听起来异常的诱人。“今天就摘掉吧。”

 

坚持每次情事的时候要带安全套这件事情其实是松本润最先提出来的，最开始的时候两个人都没意识到这件事情，有一次做得狠了松本润甚至在第二天发起了高烧。于是樱井翔在私底下偷偷的咨询了医生，之后才每一次清理都做得非常的小心。不过被精液灌满的感觉总之是不好受，于是松本润就提出要带着安全套做，这种程度的要求樱井翔自然是会答应下来。

 

但是在这种时候松本润提出这种要求来，无疑像是某种可以更加深入的邀请，让樱井翔甚至感觉到自己的性器又胀大了一圈。

 

于是从善如流的丢掉了草莓味的安全套。

 

虽然做的次数多了，松本润不会如同刚开始那样在床上会非常的害羞，但是明显今天要主动的多。甚至在侧过身之后，樱井翔可以明显感觉到松本润在随着他的动作扭动着腰身。

 

所以今天的情事也就来得比往常更加激烈。

 

最后樱井翔搂着松本润的柔软的纤腰到达高潮的时候，本来是想抽出来的，可是松本润却故意勾着他的大腿不许他抽出性器，滚烫的精液就全部射进了松本润身体里。

 

抱着松本润离开被他们两个人折腾的乱七八糟的沙发回到卧室的之后顺其自然的做了第二次，之后又小心的做了清理的工作，这才安心的抱着松本润一起泡在温暖的浴缸里。

 

今天明显是做的狠了，松本润整个人软趴趴的靠在樱井翔的怀里，被打湿的刘海可怜兮兮的贴在脸颊上，因为哭过的缘故眼眶也红红的。

 

樱井翔温柔的揉着松本润的后腰帮他放松身体，然后不住的亲吻着对方的侧脸。

 

松本润只是闭着眼睛靠在他的怀里，像是睡着了一样不吭不响。

 

“是工作上遇到了困难吗？”

 

在他以为松本润不会答话的时候，对方轻轻地嗯了一声。

 

还肯讲出来就说明不是大问题，这样想着的樱井翔就放下心来，既然想过了要松本润，独立的去完成他的工作得到成长，那只要对方不开口求助他就不会插手他的工作。

 

“待会儿喝点红酒再睡吗？”

 

“要喝草莓汁。”

 

发现今晚的话题可能和草莓这件事情绕不过去了，樱井翔有些无奈地笑了笑，宠溺的亲亲松本润的唇角。

 

“好，我待会儿给你做鲜榨草莓汁。”

 

第二天早晨起来的时候松本润似乎已经恢复了好心情，樱井翔也就彻底的放下了心，去了俱乐部做赛前训练。

 

比赛的时间在正常的午饭时间过后不久，这种时间的比赛当然是不能吃午饭的，因而比赛结束之后一帮球员都饿的够呛，再加上本来今天莱奥就计划着要把女朋友介绍给大家认识，于是大家就推推搡搡地去了常去聚会的餐厅准备大吃一顿。

 

“你叫JUN一起过来呀，我也给他提过安东的。”

 

樱井翔以前队友聚会的时候时常会带着松本润，因为他那个时候在这里没什么朋友，他也希望能通过这样的方式，让松本润更加融入当地的生活。但自从两个人变成情侣之后，这样的次数就少了，一是两个人的关系不好让其他的队友知道，二是松本润在这里呆的久了也有了自己的朋友圈，两个人就没必要非要成双入对的出现了。

 

不过莱奥是松本润来到巴塞罗那之后的第一个朋友，于情于理今天松本润都应该出现在这场聚会上。

 

电话打过去之后没多久，拎着书包的松本润看起来刚下课，跟队友们打完招呼之后就坐到了樱井翔身边。他很久没有出现在这种队友聚会的场合，队友们倒是都挺惦记这个自家队友的弟弟的，费尔南德斯他们都很关心松本润的模特事业，围在两个人身边问东问西。

 

直到这场聚会的主角出现在包间当中。

 

安东是个很漂亮的女孩子，有一双比莱奥形容的那样还要漂亮的大眼睛，有点怯生生地站在莱奥身后打量着这一帮球员。

 

“安东你不要紧张，这都是我在队里最好的朋友，在巴塞罗那他们就和我的家人一样。”

 

因为安东是女孩子，又是初来乍到，几个大男人肯定也不好意思拉着人家喝酒。于是大家都举着酒杯笑嘻嘻的要跟莱奥干杯，说着我们的小家伙也长大了，圣诞节过完再从阿根廷回来就该要同居了，不知道什么时候就会给我们添一个小莱奥了。

 

往常里害羞少语的莱奥喝醉了酒，也笑眯眯地应付着他们的话，不时的还能反击上几句。而安东小心翼翼地扯着他的衣角，不时的用着方言腔非常严重的阿根廷语小声的在莱奥嘱咐他少喝点。

 

整个聚会的氛围非常的和谐，本来彼此之间就是非常信任的关系很好的队友，再加上青梅竹马这样的感情本来就让外人钦羡，喝大了队友们就开始冒出自己国家的语言，大着舌头说着祝福的话。也不知道连英语都不会说上几句的莱奥到底听懂了没有，总之是笑嘻嘻的抱着酒瓶都应下了。

 

樱井翔本来也挺开心的，他第一次见到莱奥的时候对方还只是个孩子，现在他们的小跳蚤有女朋友了，而且还是青梅竹马一起长大的女朋友，怎么能不让他们替他感到开心呢？

 

但是聚会行将结束的时候，他终于察觉到松本润的情绪有些不太正常。

 

樱井翔原本以为这是昨天说的工作的问题还没有得到解决，本来想拍拍松本润的肩膀让他不要在这种时候还要想着工作，放松放松就好了。但是当他的目光落在松本润身上的时候，他猛然意识到了对方这样反常的情绪出现到底是为了什么。

 

松本润端着酒杯微微笑着，目光一直落在莱奥和安东身上，那双往常总是无忧无虑的眼神里积满了钦羡。樱井翔想，也许松本润自己都没有注意到，他现在笑着的表情有多令人心疼。

 

樱井翔轻轻地握住了松本润冰凉的指尖，在感觉到对方下意识的挣扎之后，只是加重了自己的力道。

 

“抱歉莱奥，我们两个有点事情得先走了。”

 

“那你们路上小心噢。”

 

因为这次聚会原本就打算喝酒，樱井翔并没有开车来。此刻走在已经渐渐暗下来的夜色里，路边并没有驶过空的出租车，于是两个人就这样并肩走着。

 

本来牵着的手再迈出餐厅的时候就被松本润挣开了。

 

一路上松本润都不说话，樱井翔小心的看着恋人的表情，也不敢先开口。

 

直到两个人回到家里，打开门之后的瞬间，就感觉到松本润在一片黑暗里抱住了樱井翔，滚烫的泪水撒在樱井翔的肩膀上，烫的灼人。

 

“可以被介绍给队友们，真好……”

 

“润……”

 

樱井翔心疼的揽住恋人的肩膀，安慰的话却说不出口。

 

同性恋在这个国家并不是多么难以启齿的话题，可是在足球这个领域是，体育圈子远比想象的更落后，要知道甚至现在大家都坚信着如果赛前有女人登上球队大巴会带来厄运。

 

“我没有……没有奢望什么……我只是……只是有点羡慕……”

 

“我知道……我知道……抱歉……”

 

“不要跟我道歉！”

 

松本润抬起头来，眼角还留着泪珠，表情却无比坚定。

 

“翔君也很想把我以恋人的身份介绍给别人不是吗？那一天会到来的。”

 

樱井翔紧紧的抱着松本润，就像这样似乎他心里心疼的感觉就会轻一点一样。

 

嘴里不断的重复着会的，会有这么一天的。

 

却也根本不知道到底要等到什么时候。


End file.
